1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector having a combined insulative housing adapted for insertion of two rows of terminals. This invention is related to the copending application Ser. No. 14/705,217 filed May 6, 2015 having the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,411, issued on Sep. 11, 2012, discloses a plug connector including a housing, first and second contact groups, a conductive member, a lead connection assisting member, a shield cover, and a case. The contact groups are contained in grooves of the housing. The conductive member has a leading end portion inserted into a receiving hole of the housing to be interposed between the first and second contact groups and a rear end portion fitted in an attachment hole of the lead connection assisting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,769, issued on Apr. 1, 2014, discloses a receptacle connector and a mating plug connector. The receptacle connector includes an upper housing having an upper tongue, a set of upper contacts arranged upon the upper tongue, a lower housing having a lower tongue, a set of lower contacts arranged upon the lower tongue, and a ground plate between the upper housing and the lower housing. The upper housing and the lower housing are then inserted into a bracket. The plug connector includes a plug housing having a base portion and an upper and lower tongue portions, an upper and lower rows of contacts inserted into grooves of the housing, and a grounding plate insert-molded with the housing base portion and located between the two rows of terminals.
In another design where it is necessary to insert contacts into long and slender grooves, it may encounter difficulty in designing long and slender molding pins for forming such grooves, especially where such grooves are to be formed on a housing part of a complicated shape.